zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of the Rainforest
Queen of the Rainforest is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In this short AU, Nick and Judy, a young couple, are student experts from the University of Zootopia. Nick is a student of herpetology (the study of reptiles and amphibians), while Judy is a student of ornithology (the study of birds). They have recently graduated, but now work full time in their respective departments, assisting their professors. While on an expedition, they encounter the gorgeous female jaguar named Esperanza, the mighty queen of the rainforest. While in her presence, Nick and Judy find themselves tested as Esperanza's tribe becomes embroiled in a territorial war with a rival tribe. I wanted to try something with Esperanza in a primitive tribal setting. She will be dressed in a manner similar to Krystal. Rated PG-13. Chapter 1- Into the Rainforest A truck, laden with all manner of supplies, pulled away from Zootopia, heading for an expedition into the wilds of a distant rainforest. In the truck sat two mammals, one a handsome, twenty-eight year old Red fox with green eyes, while the other a beautiful, twenty-four year old bunny with grey and white fur and purple eyes. The fox was named Nick Wilde, while the bunny was named Judy Hopps. Both were wearing collared shirts and cargo shorts. Nick's clothes were green, while Judy's were Khaki. Interestingly, the two of them were also dating. "What a great day for an expedition," Nick said. Judy nodded. "Yeah, it is. I can't wait to document and photograph many of the wonderful bird species," she replied. Nick knew how that felt. "Same here. I really hope that I can get some pictures of a Rainbow boa. Those have been among my favorite snakes since I was a teenager," he replied. Nick and Judy were both students of the University of Zootopia who had recently graduated. They continued to work with their professors in research at the university. Nick was in the field of herpetology, the study of reptiles and amphibians, while Judy was in the field of ornithology, the study of birds. Judy was talking about something that she found very interesting. "It's amazing. Birds are the last surviving dinosaurs. Dinosaurs never truly went extinct," she stated. Nick nodded. As a herpetologist, he had studied the other main survivors of the age of dinosaurs, his favorite reptiles, crocodiles, alligators and their kin, gavials and caimans, and that mutual interest had helped in bringing him and Judy together as a couple. The drive continued on with nothing truly eventful occuring. Nick and Judy continued their conversation. Gradually, as they got further and further from Zootopia, the flora began to get more and more tropical. In the distance, they could see their destination. "All right, here we go. Into the great big rainforest," Nick said with pride. Unknown to them, however, within that great expanse of trees and plants, a mammal tribe completely unknown to anyone in Zootopia, went about its business. This tribe, the Iceri, was ruled over by a gorgeous-beyond-words female jaguar named Esperanza. In her elaborate hut, she sat on a carved seat. She was clad in a skimpy, dark red outfit, consisting of a simple bra top and loincloth made of a reddish-orange cloth that only the tribe knew how it was made. In her hand was an elaborate spear that was as much a sign of rank as a weapon. As she sat there, deep in thought, a male jackal entered. "My queen, we have captured some warriors sent by the Great One," he said. Esperanza stood up. The Great One was a powerful tiger chieftain that ruled over a tribe that was a rival to the Iceri. "Take me to them. I want to see them for myself," he said. She then followed the jackal out of the hut. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy had found a spot near a large river. Nick had already warned Judy to be very careful at the river, as he had gone near it to examine the area and could see signs in the sand of the riverbank of crocodiles coming up to sun themselves. These were the marks of the crocodile's scales. "Other than that little issue, we should be fine," he told her as he continued to unload the truck with Judy. ' All around them, Judy could hear various bird calls. A thrill washed over her. An expert on the different bird calls, her mind worked to identify each and every one that she heard. "What an exciting outing," she thought. Eventually, they finished unloading. Back in the Iceri village, Esperanza was busy giving orders to the warriors under her command. She was very serious when it came to the matter of the rival tribe. "Search the area. If you find anyone else, bring them to me so I can figure out what they are doing," she ordered. The warriors, a mix of predators and tough, aggressive prey mammals like hippos and rhinos, nodded and rushed to carry out their queen's order. They would not disobey. Esperanza was more than happy. She was not a cruel jaguar. Though a warrior, she only fought to protect her people. Likewise, she only took a life when it was clear that the enemy posed a true danger. Back out in the jungle, Nick and Judy had decided to get started on their research. Staying together to help carry the supplies such as cameras, notebooks, writing implements and antivenom in case of snake, spider and insect bites and stings. This particular rainforest teemed with life, and it didn't take long for the two of them to find anything. Nick first spotted a Green tree monitor lizard basking on the side of a tree. Staying back just enough not to scare the lizard, but just close enough to get pictures of it, he snapped several photos. After that, he began writing notes. They weren't particularly special, just things that were already known about the species. "This is a great start," the fox was thinking. As for Judy, she was photographing a male bird of paradise as it performed its elaborate courtship dance for a female. She loved the sight. She love that they had such a courtship ritual. "Oh, that is so sweet!" she thought. The research continued on for a long while. Soon enough, much to Nick's delight, he found the snake that he had sought to see, a Rainbow boa. The snake's scales were dark orange in color, but, when the sunlight hit them, there was a beautiful rainbow effect. The fox's emerald eyes were gleaming brightly with joy. "You got your wish," Judy said. Suddenly, before Nick could say a word, there was rustling in the bushes. Judy rushed over to Nick. He held her protectively, not knowing what was coming. That's when the native warriors emerged with their spears. They didn't speak, but merely looked them over. The jackal, who seemed to be the leader of the band, satisfied that they were no threat, finally said something in a language Nick and Judy couldn't understand. He then motioned for Nick and Judy to follow. Nick looked at Judy as he got up with her. "Do what they want," he told her. They followed, not knowing what would happen. Chapter 2- Meeting and Battle in the Rainforest Nick and Judy shared glances along the way, a bit worried about what these warriors had in mind for them. They remained silent, not wanting to make the situation more troublesome than it already was. Eventually, they arrived in a native village. Nick's eyes darted back and forth, as did Judy's. The village seemed to be a decent place, though Nick and Judy weren't in the study of native mammal cultures. Suddenly, a hippo warrior spoke. "We will now take you to the queen," he said. Nick and Judy were shocked. It was a language vaguely similar to Mammish, so they could understand it to a point. Still following the warriors, they were taken into a hut, where they stood in Esperanza's presence. The jaguar queen looked over these strange newcomers for a long moment. "Greetings. If you two come in peace, you have nothing to worry from me or anyone else," she said. Nick lifted his hands slowly to show that he was unarmed. Trying his hardest to remember the language that he had just heard, he finally spoke to the beautiful queen sitting before him. "We come in peace. We only come to learn about the native creatures," he said. Nick could see Esperanza studying him and Judy carefully with a frighteningly intent gaze. Thankfully, she didn't seem aggressive. When she finally spoke, she did so in a calm tone. "My name is Esperanza, and I am the queen of this tribe. We are the Iceri. If you truly mean what you say, you may proceed as you desire. As well, as long as you keep to your statement, we can guide you and help you find the creatures you seek," she told them. A sense of relief washed over them as they realized that they weren't going to be hurt or killed. Furthermore, Esperanza decided that she wanted to learn more about these outsiders. She instructed them to lead her to where they were camped. "So far, so good," Judy thought. Once they reached the camp, they began to show off their tools and equipment, as well as photographs of reptiles, amphibians and birds of the area. With true wonder in her eyes, Esperanza began to befriend them. Over the course of the expedition, with the help of the queen of the rainforest and her tribemates, they got more pictures and descriptions than they could ever hope to have gotten on their own. Soon enough, it was the day before they were supposed to go home. They attended a special fecundity ritual in the Iceri village that include a beautiful dance performed by Esperanza. The next day, the tribesmammals went to say goodbye to their friends. However, that was when trouble erupted. The great one and his warriors were on the move. A hippo warrior rushed to warn Esperanza that they were headed for the village. When he told her, Esperanza jumped up. "Grab your weapons! We must face this threat head on!" she exclaimed. She and the warriors rushed to do so. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy were busy packing up their gear. Though they loved being here, they couldn't wait to get back to Zootopia to show everything that they had found. They would also miss their new tribal friends, but they had memories of them that could be placed in their expedition photo albums. After they finished their work, they decided to walk out a bit and see the rainforest landscape one more time. On a hillside, however, they heard not the sounds of birds singing and primates calling, but the sounds of battle. It was the sounds of the battle between Esperanza, the Great One, and their forces. "Come on, I want to see," Judy said. Nick followed his girlfriend. At a safe area, they could see all the proceedings. At the center of it all, Esperanza and the Great One traded blows with spears. "Your tribe comes to an end this day!" the Great One said. Esperanza snarled ferociously. She wouldn't even reply to the tiger's vicious remark. She continued to fight. She had been raised to fight ever since she was a cub, when she would practice throwing spears and shooting arrows into a target. She was a master of warfare. Her beauty was also often a distraction to male opponents. That was not the case for the Great One. He fought back just as ferociously as she did. However, all battles must come to an end, and this one was no exception. The Great One was soon on his knees before Esperanza. Nick and Judy knew that they were about to execute him. Judy turned to Nick. "Let's go. I am ready to go back to Zootopia," she said. Nick nodded as Esperanza thrust her spear through the tiger's chest as they walked away. It was over. Esperanza had shown once again why she was the undisputed queen of the rainforest. Nick and Judy would never forget her and her tribe. Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories centering on Esperanza Furwald Category:Stories where Nick and/or Judy have different occupations than the movie Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PG-13 stories Category:Adventure Category:Chapter fics Category:Fics not in a particular continuity